Donkey Kong (Supernova)
'''Donkey Kong once again returns as one of the orignal twelve in the Super Smash Bros. Series for Super Smash Bros. Supernova. The moveset which he uses goes unchanged from past games, although he is now a little bit faster, for balancing reasons. He still packs a punch, but many of his animations remain slow enough that he isn't too overpowered. Moveset Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack- Left-hand punch, right-hand punch, uppercut *Side Tilt- Slap *Up Tilt- Upward swipe *Down Tilt- Reaching swipe *Dash Attack- Lunging kick Aerial Attacks *Neutral Arial- Spins slightly *Forward Arial- Axe handle smash *Backward Arial- Kicks behind himself *Up Arial- Headbutt *Down Arial- Thrusts feet downward Smash Attacks *Side Smash- Clap smash **Variation 2- Barrel slam **Variation 3- Swing kick *Up Smash- Overhead clap **Variation 2- Barrel toss **Variation 3- Overhead punch *Down Smash- Fist slam **Variation 2- Barrel crush **Variation 3- Arm spin Special Moves *Neutral Special- Giant Punch **Variation 2- Lightning Punch **Variation 3- Storm Punch *Side Special- Coconut Shooterf **Variation 2- Barrel Roller **Variation 3- Headbutt *Up Special- Spinning Kong **Variation 2- Chopper Kong **Variation 3- Kong Cyclone *Down Special- Hand Slap **Variation 2- Focus Slap **Variation 3- Hot Slap *Final Smash- Kongo Beat **Variation 2- Barrel Thrower **Variation 3- Moon Punch Pummel & Throws *Pummel- Karate chop *Forward Throw- Carry *Backward Throw- Fast toss *Up Throw- Power hurl *Down Throw- Ground slam Other *Ledge Attack- Back thrust *Face-Up Floor Attack- Swings arm around *Face-Down Floor Attack- Arm spin *Idle Animation- Rests fists on the ground, breathing heavily *Taunt 1- Pounds his chest *Taunt 2- Shrugs, shaking his head questioningly *Taunt 3- Shakes his head, followed by his upper body *Taunt 4- Says "Yeah...!" pulling out his coconut shooter and aiming it around Skins Normal *'Default' - Brown fur, red tie *'Red' - Red fur, blue tie *'Blue' - Blue fur, green tie *'Green' - Green fur, yellow tie *'Yellow' - Yellow fur, pink tie *'Black' - Black fur, white tie *'White' - White fur, black tie *'Classic' - Higher contrast Costume - Boxer Kong *'Default' - Brown fur, red tie and gloves *'Red' - Red fur, blue tie and gloves *'Blue' - Blue fur, green tie and gloves *'Green' - Green fur, yellow tie and gloves *'Yellow' - Yellow fur, pink tie and gloves *'Black' - Black fur, white tie and gloves *'White' - White fur, black tie and gloves *'Pink' - Pink fur, purple tie and gloves Alternate - Funky Kong *'Default' - Brown fur, white shirt, blue pants *'Red' - Red fur, pink shirt, purple pants *'Blue' - Blue fur, cyan shirt, black pants *'Green' - Green fur, lime shirt, viridian pants *'Yellow' - Yellow fur, tan shirt, orange pants *'Purple' - Purple fur, lavender shirt, mahogany pants *'Black' - Black fur, gray shirt, white pants *'White' - White fur, gray shirt, black pants Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Kongs Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Fighters